Mineral Wells, Texas
Mineral Wells is a city in Palo Pinto County, Texas, with part of it extending into Parker County, Texas. The population of the city is 16,788. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 64.11% White (10,762) 27.89% Hispanic or Latino (4,683) 6.03% Black or African American (1,013) 1.97% Other (330) 20.0% (3,357) of Mineral Wells residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Mineral Wells has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 13 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.63 murders a year. Pokemon See the Palo Pinto and Parker County pages for more info. Fun facts * In 1919, Mineral Wells hosted the spring training camp for the Chicago White Sox, the year of the famous "Black Sox" scandal involving "Shoeless" Joe Jackson. Mineral Wells also hosted spring training for the Cincinnati Reds and St. Louis Cardinals in the 1910s and early 1920s. The baseball field was located in the center of town where a shopping center now sits. * From Mineral Wells is Astronaut Millie Hughes-Fulford, who graduated from Mineral Wells High School in 1962. Dr. Hughes-Fulford flew aboard STS-40 Spacelab Life Sciences (SLS 1) in June 1991 as a Mission Specialist conducting medical experiments, logging over 3.2 million miles in 146 orbits. * The Texas Department of Criminal Justice (TDCJ) operates the Mineral Wells District Parole Office in Mineral Wells.9 The Corrections Corporation of America (CCA) operated the Mineral Wells Pre-Parole Transfer Facility in the Fort Wolters Industrial Park on behalf of the TDCJ. It closed in August 2013. The correctional facility, which had been operated by CCA since 1995, is located on the property of the former Fort Wolters in Palo Pinto County and in Mineral Wells. It can house up to 2,100 prisoners. As of March 2013 its annual payroll was $11.7 million and it was among the largest employers in Mineral Wells, with about 300 employees. On Monday March 4, 2013 the Texas Senate Senate Finance Committee voted 11-4 to close the correctional facility. Mike Allen, the mayor of Mineral Wells, criticized the closure, saying "We'll lose right at over 300 jobs, and 300 jobs in a community of 17,000 is devastating. This means a lot to this community." John Whitmire, the head of the Texas Senate Criminal Justice Committee, said "We're sitting on about 12,000 empty prison beds, so it just makes good business sense ... that we not operate it, and we take those savings and plow them back into additional public safety programs." * Lake Mineral Wells State Park & Trailway is located in the eastern end of the city. * Mineral Wells has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has electric showers, dollar stores, a municipal airport, a contest hall and showcase theater, Solstice Apparel, Walmart, Nintendo World, Braum's, Chili's, a bit of hotels/motels, some fast food, some local restaurants and businesses, plenty of public battle fields, two sports complexes, an aquatic center, a cinema, Tractor Supply Co., a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Holiday Hills Country Club, Brazos Market & Bistro, and a few other things. Category:Texas Cities